


Limbo

by YellowPencils



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, My 100th fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Without Lucien, all Jean can do is wait. And hope.





	1. Chapter 1

Jean felt like she was running on autopilot. She had ever since Lucien had gone. After all, what was the alternative? She had survived losing Christopher, and now she was surviving the loss of Lucien. In whatever way she could.

When he had spent all that time searching desperately for his wife and daughter, she had thought he was the lucky one. Unlike her, he had hope. There was a chance he would find them alive - as indeed he did.

But now, she wasn't so sure.

Yes, there was hope. But everything was so _uncertain._ How could she plan for any kind of future? What did she even call herself - was she a widow once more?

Would it be easier to know the worst?

For who?

If he wasn't dead, he was out there somewhere.

One thing she was certain of was that he would never leave her, unless he had no choice. And what that would mean didn't bear thinking about.

She couldn't grieve for him, that would feel like giving up on him.

So on she went. She looked after the house, she cleaned and cooked dinner for Matthew and Charlie every night - and, increasingly, Alice too.

She didn't mention the nights that Alice's coat remained on the hook alongside Matthew's, next to the front door far beyond what could be described by anyone as a reasonable hour. It was always gone by the time she got up in the morning, however. Although whether that was out of worry for their own reputations, or out of respect for her own loss and unwillingness to parade their happiness in front of her, she wasn't sure.

Of course, it was an open secret. Due to how obvious their connection was, which made Jean realise just how it was that everyone had known about her and Lucien almost before they did. You can't hide that sort of happiness, however much you try.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just over a year and a half since Lucien had disappeared and, like many times before, Jean was in the process of making a roast chicken.

The others were watching a quiz show on the television, shouting out, and occasionally arguing, about the answers.

Jean smiled as she listened to them, although she was happy to remain where she was, chopping vegetables in the comforting domain of her kitchen.

Although frequented by others, everyone knew who was in full control of the room.

Like the surgery was Lucien's.

Even though they all entered the room for various reasons quite regularly, nobody could say it was anyone's but his. And not only because it was arranged exactly as he had left it, a still-growing pile of paperwork awaiting his response, should he return.

Jean had informed the senders of his absence, of course, but there were a lot of people that were happy join her in the hope of one day hearing back from the doctor himself.

A loud laugh came from the living room as someone on the show got an answer spectacularly wrong. Jean turned to open the oven to check on the roast, which was cooking nicely.

With vegetables boiling away on top of the stove, Jean sat down for what felt like the first time that day. She would have five minutes - and no more - with that morning's crossword, then she would give everyone their 15-minute warning, so they had time to tear themselves away from their quiz, wash their hands and do whatever else they needed to before sitting down for their meal.

Just as she began writing the answer for 3-across, the doorbell rang.

Knowing nobody else would, Jean got up answer it, smoothing her skirt as she walked down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a couple of minutes for the three in the living room to realise that something was amiss.

Used to Jean running her kitchen like clockwork, the ongoing silence as she didn't return from the door with either a guest or a muttered comment about salesmen interrupting dinner, alerted them to something out of the ordinary.

Then, a strange, strangled noise floated down the hallway, causing the three of them to rise in unison, hurrying to the front of the house.

"What's going on? Who is it?" Matthew demanded, practically moving too fast for his cane to keep up.

He stopped short as he took in the scene before him, Charlie and Alice following suit.

Jean was stood at the open door, looking like she was about to topple over, but too afraid to reach out to the wall for support, in case it broke the spell she was currently experiencing.

Standing on the doorstep was a older, greyer, scruffy version of a familiar man. He wearing dark blue trousers and a white shirt, torn and fraying and dirty, but of a good quality. Blue eyes were locked onto Jean's, mouth opening and closing as if struggling to find the right words.

A tear leaked out the corner of Jean's eye as she held a hand out, very slowly, and took a step forwards. Another tear followed as the man stepped towards her, close enough now for Jean to touch him.

Experimentally, she placed her right hand on his arm. Then she squeezed it hard, just to make sure.

Then her heart exploded into a thousand pieces as she buried her face in his shoulder, his arm moving around her back, holding her more tightly than she could remember ever being held before.

She didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him or hit him.

So she did neither.

Barely audible due to the tears that were now spilling freely onto his shirt, Jean finally responded to Matthew's question.

"It's my husband."


End file.
